


Spider

by Mayalaen



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Bondage, Coming Untouched, F/M, Humor, Kink Meme, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max saves Alec from a mutated spider, but she's hesitating on cutting him down from the web he's caught in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Kinky Comment Fic Meme](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/301356.html) at [Spanking World](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/).

Max put her hands on her hips as she walked around a naked and immobile Alec, the sound of her boots on the cement floor loud in the warehouse. Alec wriggled in the ropes, but Max knew he wasn't going anywhere.

She stood in front of him, a smirk on her lips. “So the explanation for this, one more time, would be?”

“I already told you,” Alec said, his cheeks turning pink.

“I don't see anyone else around here willing to get you loose, so I'd suggest answering my question,” Max said.

Alec sighed. “This was a lab. They were experimenting with mutant spiders. I broke in to steal some stuff,” he mumbled.

“And?” Max drawled, trying to keep from laughing.

“And the spider that you killed caught me in this stupid fucking web,” he growled.

“And?” Max said again, the grin spreading on her lips.

“And because it was getting ready to eat me, it tore my clothes off,” Alec said, tugging on the web holding his right arm captive.

“It's a good thing you hit the send button on your phone before the big bad spider knocked it out of your hand,” Max said.

“Yes,” Alec snarled, “and you came and saved the day. Now finish saving me.”

“I told you not to come here alone,” Max said.

“I know!” Alec barked, trying to pull his right ankle free.

“You disobeyed me,” Max said, her voice going low.

Alec froze, his eyes finding hers. She knew the tone of her voice would get his attention. His cock twitched and he swallowed audibly.

“I can't let you get away with disobeying me, Alec,” Max growled as she walked around behind Alec.

“I'm sorry, Max,” he said, and she could tell he was grinning by the tone of his voice.

“You'll be very sorry when I'm done with you, little boy,” Max said, then smacked his right ass cheek hard.

Alec gasped, his hips bucking. “I lied to you the other day when I said I was gonna leave this place alone,” he said.

Max smacked him even harder on his left ass cheek. Alec moaned, squirming and arching his back. She scratched her fingernails over the bright red handprint she'd left on his skin, and he moaned even louder, his toes curling.

“You shouldn't lie to me,” Max said, then smacked his right ass cheek over and over in the same spot, heating up the skin with the sting. He'd never told her he was going to leave the warehouse alone, and it made her smile that he was getting enough of a kick out of this to play along.

“Ah, Max, I know,” Alec gasped. “I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't lie to you, but I wanted to break in here so badly,” he said, his hands clenching and his hips bucking every few smacks.

“You were a very bad boy,” Max said, scratching her nails over the tender skin.

“Ah! Fuck, yeah,” Alec yelled. He started panting, and Max could smell his arousal.

“What am I gonna do with you?” she asked, then started in on his left ass cheek, hitting hard and fast, the sound of the slaps echoing through the warehouse.

“Oh, fuck, Max, fuck!” Alec yelled, his voice cracking as he lost himself in the pain, the arousal.

“Maybe I should put you over my knee every night for the next week so you learn your lesson,” she said, moving her hand and hitting over his crack.

“Fuck!” Alec screamed. “Max, oh, yeah, fuck, Max!” he screamed, his hips jerking.

Max hit him harder and faster, watching the way his body moved as he pushed back into Max's hand and thrust forward to find friction for his cock. “I'll spank you every night until you learn that you shouldn't lie to me.”

“Max!” Alec groaned, his body tensing as he came, yanking on the web, trying to use his legs to thrust, his hips jerking in a broken rhythm, his whole body shivering. He went limp on the webbing, panting.

Max took out her knife and cut his legs free, one at a time so he could gain his footing, then worked on the rest of his body. She smirked at him when he looked down at her with a sex-stupid smile. She took off her jacket and handed it to him.

“Put that around you. I don't have anything else for you to wear,” she said, then walked out of the warehouse.

The End


End file.
